A New Titan
by diamondwings154
Summary: This is my first fanfic and its about a new titan that joins the team named Sophia, She is (surprisingly) attractive. Soon, the boys are fighting for her heart...who will she choose?
1. Chapter 1

_Hi everyone, this is my first fanfiction, and I'm still learning how to do everything so please forgive the mistakes!_

_Sophia__'__s pov..._

I was heading home from the park when I saw the smoke hanging over my house. "What?" I mumbled as I broke into a run, "oh my god."

My house was on fire! I gaped as the firemen came running, attempting to extinguish the flame. I couldn't believe my eyes. I rubbed at my icy blue eyes and opened them again. Yup, I wasn't hallucinating. My house was on fire. Bright red flames that devoured everything inside.

Then, one of the firemen turned to me and said, "You live here, Miss?"

I nodded.

He winced, "Looks like a man in the house well, passed on."

My eyes widen as I draw in a breath. _Dad!_ I thought, O_h no, this isn't happening to me!_

The man turned around and returned to the fire, giving it his utmost attention, probably forgetting the little girl who was now an orphan already.

I turned and walked back to the park, numb. _I'm an orphan, I'm an orphan_,_ who's going to keep__ your powers in control_, the words echoed in my mind as I sat down on the bench

Suddenly, a crack echoed through the streets. I just sat there, not noticing that everyone was running away from the park, too distressed by everything.

Suddenly, a hand spun me around, pinning my arms behind my back, shaking me out of my trance.

"Well well well, what do we have here?"

My eyes widened as I looked into the pink eyes of no other than the queen of hexes, Jinx.

"Let go of me!" I screamed, trying to break her grip.

No such luck. Instead, the rest of the Hive Five showed up.

"What'd you catch, Jinx?" a small boy on long mechanic spidery legs sneered.

"Gizmo..." I whispered.

This was getting worse by the second.

"Let go of her!" a voice cried.

We all turned and I smiled, seeing Robin and the rest of the Teen Titans. They were the heroes of Jump City, and never failed to catch a villain. Good. So I didn't need to use my powers. Robin took out his birdarang and he got ready to throw it.

"Oh, no you don't." Jinx said, grinning evilly.

She held up her hand, a ball of pink glowing around it.

"One move and she's toast." Jinx said, "and don't you think about moving either." She growled to me.

I gulped. I really didn't want the world to know I had powers. But I also didn't want to die. But I didn't want to kill everyone by using my powers either.

"On second thought, I like toast." Jinx said.

She hurled the ball at me and on instinct, I hollered, "Absorb!"

The ball of pink split into hundreds of pieces and melted into my body.

_OK__, thanks for reading. This is hopefully the first chapter of a long story. Please review, tell me what you liked, what you hated, and any mistakes i made. oh, and I need the name of a made-up place so if you submit one...thanks a lot. By the way, check out redwolfsong's fanfic start the fire. I based this part of my story off of hers._

_Ta Ta,_

_Diamondwings154_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi guys, ok, so I need the name of a place for Sophia's birthplace and so far, I have nothing. And I need the name soon… so yeah _

_please suggest some. And yeah, review. BTW, I __**don't **__own the teen titans or any of the characters, minus Sophia._

_Sophia's point of view…._

_She hurled the ball at me and on instinct, I hollered, "Absorb!"_

_The ball of pink split into hundreds of pieces and melted into my body._

Dead silence followed.

"Am I dreaming?" Beast Boy asked, rubbing his eyes.

Raven smacked him in the back of his head, "does it **seem** like your dreaming?" she asked in a monotone.

"Not anymore..." Beast Boy replied, rubbing his head.

I sighed, "This is why you don't blab to the whole worldyou have powers." I groaned, "Well, it's been nice meeting everybody, and I really gotta go, soo...Transport!" as soon as I uttered "transport," I disappeared. Unfortunately, I forgot about Raven.

"azarath, metrione, zinthos!" she cried, as an aura of black energy wrapped around my waist, tugging me back.

"Could ya at least help us defeat these annoying pests first?" Cyborg gestured at the hive five, which were staring at me, dumbfolded.

I shrugged, "I could use the practice..." I eyed Jinx evilly, "and I really do want revenge on a certain someone who twisted my arms rather painfully earlier,"

"Umm, RETREAT!"Jinx cried, shooting a bright pink hex at the ground, causing a big puff of pink dust to drift up.

We all coughed, waving our hands in an attempt to clear away the dust, but no such luck. When the air was finally rid of all pink dust, the hive five were long gone.

"arg!" I exclaimed, the nearby trees all caught on fire.

My hands immediately reached up to my neck, and felt nothing. "oh dang it, I forgot my necklace." I waved my hand and the fire extinguished itself.

"um, I didn't catch your name," Beast Boy said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Maybe it's 'cuz I never said it." I replied testily.

"um, uh," Beast Boy replied, at a loss for words.

Cyborg snickered, "looks like we have another Raven," he said.

I laughed, "I'm Sophia, pleased to meet you."

Robin shook my hand and said, "I'm-"

"oh, I know who you are," I cut him off, "your Robin, and you're the Teen Titans."

"well," Robin says, "you certainly know your heroes,"

I smiled.

"well, um Sophia, how would you like to be a teen titan?" Robin asked, holding out a communicator.

I open my mouth to answer, but suddenly, my eyes glowed bright blue. The only thing I could force out of my mouth was "help, control, Raven," before a tornado ripped up from nowhere.

"I got this," Raven said, "azarath metrione zinthos!"

A wisp of black energy trailed out of her hands and she carefully guided it over to me. Suddenly, two images appeared on the backs of my hands, one of a crescent shaped moon and star, the other a shining sun covered partly by a cloud.

"I thought so," Raven murmured.

She carefully directed the wisp of energy into the moon and star. Slowly, my eyes returned to normal.

_hmm...whats going on with Sophia? Btw, if I don't get a name for Sophia's home planet, I can't add the next chapter, so yeah, if you want to read the next chapter, shoot me a review. I'm aiming for at least three to choose from. As always, please review._

_So yeah, 'till next time,_

_Diamondwings154_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys, Diamondwings154 here. I was very disappointed when I only say one name in the comments, so I decided to ask my friends. I currently have two choices so please r&r and tell me which one you like the best. The two names are Divinity, and Lightcrest. Of course, you can still nominate names. Also, I know that Sophia seems like a mary-sue, but trust me, she will have a HUGE weakness later on. Just , on with the story!_

_She carefully directed the wisp of energy into the moon and star. Slowly, my eyes returned to normal._

_Sophia's POV…_

_Uh oh…_ I thought,_ this is bad…_

"Sophia, what happened?" Robin asked, concerned.

"um, nothing, just something that sometimes happens I do something like that." I lied, hoping that he'll believe it.

"ok…" Robin said, not quite believing me.

I breathed a sigh of relief, glad that he had believed my lie and suddenly, I was crushed by a bright redheaded girl. Starfire.

"Oh, friend Sophia, where do you come from, how did you get here, what is your favorite color and will you be my friend?" she asked, talking a mile a minute.

"um," I hesitated, deciding to make another little lie, "Earth, plane, blue and lilac, and sure," I finally answered.

"yay!" she squealed, squeezing me into another bone-crushing hug.

I choked and whispered, "choking…help!"

They all laughed and Starfire let go.

I took a deep breath and coughed.

"You never answered our question," Raven suddenly said.

I slapped my forehead, "oh right," I said.

"soo…" Beast Boy said, waiting for my answer.

I hesitated. I really didn't think that this was a good idea. Even worse, what if they found out where I was from? That would be bad.

"Sorry guys, but I don't think that's smart. You don't even know what I can do…" I answered.

"Oh my, friend Sophia is quite like friend Raven." Starfire said.

Robin smiled, and I immediately felt jealous. Robin was my crush, but everybody knew that he and Starfire were an item. I sighed.

"Would you at least tell us why you were still at the park when Jinx came?" Cyborg asked.

"Oh, my house caught on fire, and my dad died, so I guess I just didn't hear her coming." I try to reply nonchalantly, as if it were no big deal and that my dad dies every day.

"oh," Robin said, "I'm sorry."

I shrug. What's happened has happened. I can't change history.

"Where was your mom during all this? I didn't see her here…" Beast Boy asked.

"Oh, she died when I was three." I answer.

Raven smacks Beast Boy and he winced.

"Ow!" he muttered, rubbing his arm.

"Well, why don't you come to the tower for a while, until you can find a place to stay?" Raven offered.

"I don't know…" I answered.

"alrighty guys, she says yes! To the T-Car!" Cyborg exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes, "uh, fine."

_At Titan's Tower…_

"whoa…" I breathed, drinking in the breath-taking view of the island.

"it's something, isn't it?" Robin said, sauntering over.

"yo guys, I officially made the tower recognize Sophia!" Cyborg exclaimed, pumping a fist in the air, "So now it won't zap you when you attempt to walk in. Hopefully."

I sighed, _typical old Cyborg. _

"Then I suppose I will not be staying," I teased, standing up and stretched, as if I were preparing to leave.

"No! no no no!" Cyborg shouted, "I was just teasing,"

I laugh, "I can't believe you really thought I would leave after being unceremoniously dragged here! Hey, I might as well check it out before I go." I shrugged.

"Alright then peeps, let's go in!" Beast Boy said happily.

He sidles over to me and says, "Sooo… Sophia….. There's a new diner opening tonight… you wanna go?"

I stick my tongue out at him and say, "You don't even know what I can do and how old I am and you're asking me out?!"

He slumps away and the rest of the titans laugh.

"Rejected…" Raven says, her lips twitching up at the corners.

I smile, _I'd never fall for someone like Beast Boy… he's so much more suitable for someone like Starfire who will actually laugh at his jokes. He's nothing like Robin… _I shake my head. Where did those thoughts come from? _Sophia, you are only twelve years old. When did you start thinking about boys? _I scold myself.

_Well well well, we now know that Ms. Sophia here has a crush on Robin! I wonder how he feels? Anyways, please review! _

_Ta ta!_

_Diamondwings154_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys, I just wanted to say thanks AnimeLover943 and __teentitans1234__ for reviewing. It really means a lot to me._

_teentitans1234__: I have a good friend named Sophia too, which is why my oc is named Sophia. Thanks a lot for reviewing!_

_AnimeLover943: we'll see… we'll see… *grins*_

_Anyways, I've decided what to call Sophia's home. Again, I don't own anything except for Sophia. _

I smile, _I'd never fall for someone like Beast Boy… he's so much more suitable for someone like Starfire who will actually laugh at his jokes. He's nothing like Robin… _I shake my head. Where did those thoughts come from? _Sophia, you missy, are only twelve years old. When did you start thinking about boys? _I scold myself

_Sophia's POV…_

I shake my head to clear my thoughts and then head towards the tower with the others.

I hesitate at the door and look at Cyborg, "you're sure this thing won't zap me to pieces?"

He smiled and shook his head, looking a little regretful.

I smirked and walked through. Slowly. I let out a breath I hadn't even realized I had been holding and relaxed my shoulders.

"Friend! Let us now give you the tour of the tower!" Starfire said, attempting another bone crushing hug.

However, this time, I was expecting it and bolted out of the way at the last moment, forcing her to splay onto Robin. My stomach clenched as I looked away.

_Sophia, they're in a relationship, you can't expect Robin to push her away._

Unfortunately, I was still mad, and I had to concentrate on not ripping Starfire to pieces. Unfortunately, I forgot one teensy little insignificant thing…my powers. A bright ball of blue appeared out of nowhere and zoomed towards Starfire and Robin.

"Watch out!" Cyborg cried as he watched in horror.

The ball zoomed over, and they all closed their eyes, waiting for the KABLOOSH! But it didn't come. the ball of light stopped a millimeter away from the hugging couple.

_Third person point of view…._

"Ok. " Beast Boy took a deep breath, "WHAT IN THE WORLD JUST HAPPENED? WHAT IS THAT THING?!"

"I think, that we should ask Sophia." Raven said turning to the girl behind her.

Sophia's right hand was in front of her, fingers splayed as she gently drew the blue orb back into her hand. She took a deep breath and whispered a few words nobody could hear. The ball slowly traveled up her hand and nobody missed the alarmed look on her face as she began to change.

_Sophia's pov…_

My eyes widened as the ball traveled up my arm, leaving ting vine-like strands of something to twist around my arm.

"Oh no!" I muttered, as I realized what was happening.

I was transforming.

"sontia, murosso!" I cried, hoping that it would have some effect.

It didn't. In fact, the ball went faster. A minute later, the ball dissolved, leaving me transformed and being stared at by five very confused friends. Raven, of course was taking this better than the others.

"Um…" I said, playing with a corner of my cloak.

"What happened to you?" Cyborg asked in surprise.

"I guess I should have told you this earlier…" I mumbled, looking down, "I'm not from Earth, and my real name isn't Sophia."

_ Sorry about the cliffie, but I'm putting this story on hold, since I've had 61 views and only two reviewers, and i need to sort out the plot and figure out what happens next. So yeah, it may be a while until the next update, unless of course, i am stricken with a burst of inspiration. :P Tell me in the reviews if you guys even want this story to continue._

_-Diamondwings154_


End file.
